Together Until The End
by TheBlueNightingale
Summary: Jack and Kim. Soulmates. Bestfriends. Partners. Lovers. Together until the end. A new series of ABC oneshots featuring the most adorable couple in Kickin' It :) Chapter 2 - Breathe Part 1: Jack and Kim rush to the hospital; but for what? Just breathe, Kim. It will be alright.
1. Anxiety

**AN: Hey guys! Back with something new :) I'll be posting a series of KICK abc oneshots. Due to my hectic school schedule, the updates on this series will be inconsistent, but otherwise I hope you lovelies enjoy :3**

Chapter 1: Anxiety

He checked his hair in the mirror five more times before he left the bathroom. Wait. He forgot something. Aha there it is! He left the bathroom, nervous as ever. His brown eyes shifted left and right, as the whole student body shifted their gaze toward the fidgity brunnete. He clasped the object firmly in his hands and took another left toward his primary destination. _You can do it. You can do it Brewer_, he repeated. His heart pounded loudly in his chest like a hammer against stone. Five feet, three feet. Kim stood in front of her locker, trying to stuff her backpack in. Ok, here it goes. "S-so Kim, do you um wanna go to the dance with me?" The students surrounding them gasped with excitement. Giggles and whispers can be heard throughout the entire hallway as many expectant eyes waited anxiously for the answer.

His outstretched hands held a single rose which was a beautiful crimson. Her eyes widened at the sight. Astonished and full of emotions, she accepted the rose and felt herself move toward the relieved teenager as she embraced him. A series of cheering and clapping erupted around them. "So, is that a yes then?" Said Jack.

Eyes closed and content, she replied, "Of course."

**AN: A short one but nevertheless, full of cuddles :3 I will try to post some more soon!**


	2. Breathe Part 1

**AN: Back with a new chapter :)**

Chapter 2: Breathe Part 1

It was unlike any other pain she had endured before. It hurt so much. The time she had broken her leg when she was ten, was nothing compared to this agony. It felt like her stomach was being kicked multiple times and she could do nothing about it. Why? Why did it have to be now? Kim was in the car, while Jack sped toward the hospital in a panic.

"It'll be alright, Kim." said Jack in trepidation. Though it was mainly aimed toward him rather than her.

"Just focus on driving, Jack!" Kim shouted back. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but the fact she need to be rushed to the hospital was as plain as day. Sweat glistened off her forehead as she tried to stay relaxed. _Just breathe, _she repeated. She rolled down the windows in an effort to cool herself down. The moon was brightly lit on a breezy November night. She heard the rush of cars on the freeway and the occasional beep of the horn as Jack rapidly swerved in between traffic. She felt relieved when the hospital came into view at last. Jack swerved into an empty parking space, turned off the engine, and ran to the passenger side to gently escort Kim out of the car.

The big red EMERGENCY sign in front of them was so bright, it nearly blinded them.

They walked steadily toward the front desk and in an instant two nurses came into the room with a wheelchair. "We'll take it from here, sir." One of them said. Jack glanced down at her worriedly and nodded. His brown hair was tangled and there were black circles under his eyes from only a few hours of sleep. Lines formed on his forehead. Boy, did he look cute when he was worried. "I'll be fine, Jack. Just try not to worry, okay?"

"Okay. Take care of her alright?" His gaze turned toward the nurse with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Understood, sir." She replied. "We really must be going now."

There was another wave of pain. Unlike the others, this one hurt even more. She groaned in pain and held her swelling stomach. _Just breathe, Kim. _In and out, in and out, she repeated. The walls spun as she continued to be quickly wheeled down the stark halls of the Expectant Mother ward. Kim's vision started to go blurry, not just from the pain, but from sleep as well. Her head started to nod and she felt the weight of her eyelids start to close when she heard the faint voice of the nurse to keep them open. "I can't." She mumbled and felt her eyelids close as she finally drifted off into slumber.


End file.
